


Salad: A Naruto Fanfiction

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How Salad Uchiha got her name.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad: A Naruto Fanfiction

**Salad: A Naruto Fanfiction**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "OH, DEAR GOD, GET THIS KID OUTTA ME!!!!!!!"

 

Five hours. That's how long Sakura Haruno has been in labor.

 

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE!!!!!" shouted the pink-haired woman as she smacked her husband on his shoulder, hard.

 

"Ow!!" Sasuke Uchiha cried. "Dammit, Sakura, that hurts!!! Why the hell are you blaming me, anyway?!!"

 

"CUZ YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN THIS PREDICAMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU ASS!!!!" Sakura snapped. "FIRST, I'M FORCED TO WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE LOOKING A LIKE FAT PIG, AND NOW THIS?!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

 

_'Jeez!'_ thought Sasuke. _'Is this punishment for turning rogue and going darkside?!'_

 

(A/N: You bet your tight ass, it is!)

 

   After a while, Sakura had to be given pain-killers in order for her to deliver hers and Sasuke's baby. The doctor said that if she went any further, it might cause some risks. So, they had to perform a cesarean section on the kunoichi. Although, Sasuke was against it.

 

"Mr. Uchiha, we have to do this," the doctor explained. "If your wife continues giving birth, naturally, she could cause hemorrhaging!"

 

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and horror. The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to bleed to death, especially now.

 

"...You can go through with the procedure." he spoke up.

 

   The doctor nodded before going to work. Sakura was given a lot of anesthesia to numb the pain. After that, the c-section was performed. Soon after, the doctor presented Sakura and Sasuke with their newborn daughter.

 

"My baby...!" Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

"She's perfect," said Sasuke, smiling.

 

   Afterwards, everyone else came to see the little one. Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, and his wife, Hinata Hyuga, who is expectant, herself. Shikamaru Nara, the adviser to the Hokage, and his wife, Temari, were present, too. Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Karui, Shizune, and Tsunade had arrived, too.

 

"Hey, everyone," Sasuke whispered, softly. "Say hello to our new little girl."

 

"Hey, kiddo," Naruto spoke softly as he met with the baby girl. "I'm your Uncle Naruto."

 

The infant smiled at Naruto and he grinned.

 

"She's beautiful," Hinata complimented. "what have you decided to name her?"

 

"Well," Sakura began, "I've thought of a name."

 

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

 

"Salad," Sakura answered. "Salad Uchiha."

 

Everyone's jaw dropped.

 

"...Uh...what?" Choji asked.

 

"Did I hear her correctly?" Kiba asked. "Is she really naming her baby girl Salad?"

 

"You're joking, right?" Shikamaru asked. "Sakura, you can't name your baby Salad."

 

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

 

"She's gonna get teased, that's why!" Tenten argued.

 

"Imagine the ridicule she'd have to endure!" Lee added.

 

"Oh, boy, I can just picture it," Naruto started. "they'd start calling her Caesar Salad, or Salad dressing, maybe throw croutons at her! The list is endless!"

 

"She'll need many years of therapy," added Temari. "She'd be a laughing stock!"

 

"No kidding," agreed Tsunade. "who in the heck names their child that?"

 

"Ditto." concurred Shizune.

 

"Sakura, please," Sasuke begged. "for the love of God, DON'T name our daughter Salad!"

 

"Lemme guess," Sai chimed in. "She had to have a C-section, didn't she?"

 

"Unfortunately...yes," Sasuke answered. "and the doctors had to dope her up."

 

"That would explain why she'd name her child Salad," muttered Karui. "Poor thing."

 

"Who? Sakura or the kid?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"The kid," Choji and Ino answered. "definitely the kid."

 

"Hey!" Sakura cried. "What about me?!"

 

"Sakura, are you really sure that you want to give your child the name Salad?" inquired Hinata. "I don't think she'd like the name."

 

"Sweetheart, what do you think?" Sakura asked her daughter. "Do you like your name?"

 

A pause...until the baby simply shrugged, as if to say, "Eh. Go ahead."

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!!" everyone questioned while Sakura smiled.

 

"Salad Uchiha, it is." she said.

 

Little did Salad know she'd later regret her name.

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, her name's actually "Sarada". Though, in my headcanon, Sakura was really high when she named her baby "Salad", because that's the only logical explanation as to why in God's name she would name her after a known dish.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.:D


End file.
